


Three

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d offered to take her on a cruise, or to Boston to stay in a five star hotel, but his Belle of course had other plans.  It was summer, and the fair was in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufeepeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/gifts).



> Rum, Belle, and their third anniversary. This is unmitigated fluff, worse than cotton candy and twice as likely to give you all diabetes, but I wanted to do something non-angsty for Rufeepeach’s birthday and might have swung too far in the opposite direction.
> 
> I hope you’re having a lovely birthday, dearie.

She fell asleep in the car. They’d stayed out later than he’d meant to, but it was their third anniversary and a day well worth celebrating. He’d offered to take her on a cruise, or to Boston to stay in a five star hotel, but his Belle of course had other plans. It was summer, and the fair was in town. They’d spent the day looking at quilts and baked good, watching people on the rides, which he didn’t consider safe enough for his wife, and walking among the games. They were all rigged, of course, but there’d been a lizard stuffed animal in a disturbing shade of green that Belle had taken a fancy to, so he found himself spending three times the price of the thing to win it for her. The damned balloons, he was sure, were made of something more durable than rubber. It didn’t help that the darts were dull, and Belle had forbidden him any magic.

They’d eaten far more sugar than was good for either one of them, but there was something about funnel cake and caramel apples that was impossible to resist. By the time the sky was dark Belle was sleepy enough to lean against him, and saw more of the inside of her eyelids then the fireworks despite her insistence that they stay.

“Careful of the steps, love.” He left the lizard in the car, finding it far more important to walk beside his wife with a hand to the small of her back. He would never dream of calling her clumsy, but she did walk a little unsteadily now that her stomach was swollen enough that it was difficult to see her feet.

“It was lovely, Rum. Thank you for today, even if it wasn’t the grand day you wanted.” She paused a little on each step, her hands both resting on her belly.

“There was exactly one thing I wanted today, and I got it. Time with you.” He held open the door for her, once they made it to the front porch. “I’m the one that should be thanking you, for consenting to marry an old dragon.”

“My dragon.” Once inside she headed for the kitchen, rather than the stairs up to their bedroom. “Baby wants an egg.”

“There’s fresh ones in the carton in the door of the fridge.” She’d taken to craving hard boiled eggs, lately, with chili sauce and usually a bit of cheese. He boiled two dozen at a time, and teased her that the child would come out clucking like a chicken.

“I’ll be up in a minute; I’m a little sleepy.”

“If you’re not up in five minutes I’ll think you fell asleep in front of the fridge, love. You’re more than a little sleepy.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead, before heading for the stairs. He followed the sound of music to the open door of the first bedroom. 

He froze, as he stood in the doorway. Though the lights were on and the music blaring, the occupants of the room were fast asleep. Grace was curled up, a thumb in her mouth, her brown curls still damp; she must have had a bath not too long ago. She rested on her brother’s chest, completely content. There was a tight bond between brother and sister, despite the fifteen year in age difference. They’d found his son when Grace had been a month old; more than two years ago now but it still took his breath away sometimes to see them together. His children. For all the mistakes he’d made in his life he had them both, and his Belle, and a third on the way. He was, finally, able to keep them all safe and happy together in one house.

“We should cover them with a blanket, Rum. No reason to wake them up.” Belle leaned against his side, tucking herself under his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let his hand rest on her belly, just above one of hers. Hundreds of years of living, and he’d rarely know such a perfect moment.

“You turn off the music, dearie, and I’ll get the quilt.” He held onto her for a moment first, and when he looked down at her face smiled to see a bit of egg yolk clinging to the corner of her mouth. He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. She caught his hand up with one of hers and licked the thumb clean, taking her time about it and giving him a look that said she might not be quite so tired anymore. He licked his lower lip, and Belle smothered a laugh.

“The sooner you have them tucked in the sooner you can tuck me in, my husband.” She turned off the ipod in its speaker. Rum carefully covered his children with a quilt, pulling it up to Grace’s chin. Neither stirred.

“I forget, sometimes, that Bae’s only been mine for two years. Sometimes I feel like he always was, just like Grace and this one.” Belle rubbed her belly with the tips of her fingers.

“He was just waiting for you, love. As was I.” With one last look at the sleeping children he took her hand and led her from the room. There was still more than an hour left of their anniversary.


End file.
